


Scarif left Scars

by Riporoni_macaroni



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Rogue One - Freeform, i love bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riporoni_macaroni/pseuds/Riporoni_macaroni
Summary: It's basically an alternate ending, where they live... and Cassian is pining for Bodhi. Bodhi loves Cassian, k-2S0 needs repairs. Help him. Bodhi actually suffers from his, err, experiences.It's sad but at least they don't die and there's some homoesexuals.





	Scarif left Scars

ROGUE ONE: SCARIF/ MISSION COMPLETED

Cassian held tightly to Jyn on the beach, he tried to lose himself in the only embrace he had felt since his mother. Scarif, what a place to die. As he held her, he didn't feel guilty when he thought of Bodhi Rook. He was going to die, after all. There was nothing he could do in this small amount of time that would be worse than the things he had already done. He ought to have felt awful at the thought but, despite the fact that he was dying he didn't feel anything. He probably deserved to die. 

He couldn't help but feel disappointed by the arms of Jyn Erso. Yes, he loved her, but he loved Bodhi Rook. He couldn't help but imagine how nice Bodhi's arms would feel around his waist. Maybe Cassian would be able to smell his hair. Too bad he would never find out. Cassian almost jumped to his feet when he heard a quiet buzz against the deafening crumbling of Scarif, the familiar thrum of a shuttle SW-0608's engine. Cassian forced himself to look up and there it was. A 'thank the god fucking force' miracle that came in the form of a clunky old cargo ship.  

In shock, Cassian made no move to get up. He simple held Jyn with eyes wide open. He looked over the ship, was this really happening? Cassian's eyes flickered as he noticed movement in the windshield. When he looked he saw a small wave from a small and bony hand. 

Bodhi. 

Cassian forgot about his injury and pulled Jyn to her feet. "Helps here! He's here! Jyn, quick! Get up!" Cassian ordered. As he and Jyn sprinted to the ship, adrenaline numbing any wounds, Cassian could hear the rushing of blood in his ears, the sound of the very planet crumbling and exploding around them. His foot steps felt heavy and suddenly they fell onto the ship, panting heavily as it immediately took off. 

Cassian blinked, once, twice. "That was anticlimatic." He mumbled as he stood and brushed the dirt off his shoulders, more out of habit than any actual hope of clean clothes.  
Piloting! They still had to get out of here! Cassian felt K2SO's chip in his back pocket and with reassured confidence he groggily forced himself up. He ran past Chirrut and Baze. Chirrut was in bad condition, a very very bad condition. Multiple blaster shots had grazed his torso and face. The wounds were red and angry, dotted with burnt black skin at the edges. Baze was doing his best to help out and hold himself together. Baze's bottom lip trembled underneath all his facial hair and his cheeks were covered in tear tracks.   
"Go, Bodhi needs help." Baze simply said, not turning his back to his husband. Cassian, not realising he had stopped, nodded quickly and moved faster towards the cockpit. 

When he got there, he wished he hadn't. He looked up and saw Bodhi, the already thin and mentally fragile, and most likely broken, man he was, was absolutely wrecked. Half of his body was covered in burnt clothes and melted skin. It was an awful sight, Cassian was glad Bodhi was alive, of course. But wondered if it would have been kinder of the force to have let him die. The sight of Bodhi's hunched (and obviously in agony) body, paired with the smell of burnt flesh knocked him to his senses, Cassian shook his head of such horrible thoughts and spoke up   
"Bodhi, go rest, i can get us out of here." Cassian ordered. Bodhi didn't respond and instead twitched as he continued watching over the ship, painfully shuffling between controls.

Cassian walked over and waved his hand in front of Bodhi's face. Bodhi jumped and when he saw it was Cassian, pointed to his ears and forced himself to rasp out "can't hear yet"  
Cassian nodded. Bodhi limped back to the controls, shaking. His body went rigid and he let out a deep groan of pain. His muscles twitched and he leaned dangerously close to falling over. Cassian quickly stood behind Bodhi and caught the poor man, trying not to touch the burnt and melted side of him. He pulled Bodhi back and sat him down in a chair. 

Bodhi's eyes remained closed as he hissed at the contact with the seat and that was when Cassian felt the blood trickle from his re-opened blaster wound. Cursing he rushed up to the controls and realised that they certainly weren't out of danger yet. They still had to somehow make it back to Yavin 4. 

"Jyn!" Cassian shouted, he heard her foot steps scrambling up to the cockpit and sighed in relief.   
"Yes?" Jyn asked.   
"Watch over Bodhi. Don't let him sleep." Cassian ordered, holding the controls with one hand and his bleeding wound with the other.   
"Oh Bodhi" Cassian heard Jyn gasp, frustrated he yelled "Just help him! For force's sake, Jyn!"  
"Er, yes of course." She said, collecting herself and leaning down to desperately try to keep Bodhi awake. 

YAVIN 4

"This is Rogue One coming in for landing. We need immediate medical assistance. I repeat, Rogue One and in need of immediate first aid."

They were nearly back at the Rebel Alliance base when Cassian heard a large slap.   
"What the fuck Jyn?" He cursed, turning around   
"Shit shit shit! He fell asleep! Hurry up!" Jyn ordered. Cassian zoomed down to the landing pad and immediately pilots on the ground floor, presumably mourning, got up and started rushing around, ready to treat any survivors. 

Cassian wouldn't allow anyone to help him until Bodhi was being skirted away to Bacta tanks. He finally allowed the fatigue to catch up with him and he gladly laid down on a stretcher. Jyn ran along side him, holding his hand. He had, had wounds like this before, but never this bad, and never did he let someone else take care of it. So when Jyn's hand found his he gladly held onto it. 

Cassian woke up, that was the first confusing thing to happen today. Why was he still alive? The second thing was the fact that when he woke up there were people around him. Where was K2S0?   
Suddenly he remembered Scarif, he remembered Chirrut and Bodhi.   
"Where are they?" Cassian asked.   
"Who?" Mon Mothma replied.   
"Chirrut and Bodhi!" Cassian demanded, sitting up and slamming the wall behind him.   
"They're both in Bacta tanks. They're alive and okay. Chirrut has a couple of hours left and Bodhi should be alright to come out tomorrow." Mon Mothma explained, the sadness of mentioning Bodhi clear in her posture.   
"Baze and Jyn are still alright?" Cassian asked.   
"Yeah we are!" Jyn said happily, walking into the white hospital room. 

"How long was i out?" Cassian asked.   
"Just under 48 hours, you must've been bloody tired." Jyn grumbled. "I was bored cause Baze was too busy nursing Chirrut from outside the Bacta tank." Jyn snorted, laughing.   
"Oh yes, reminds me of you with Bodhi and Cassian." Baze smirked, Jyn's face turning slightly red at his retort. 

"Was not." She replied as she crossed her arms and turned away,  to which Baze 'hympf'ed.  
Cassian smiled, his friends, yes he had actual friends now, were okay and smiling, despite all their loss.   
"The death star?" Cassian asked, he had to know.   
"Destroyed!" Jyn cheered fist bumping, followed by claps and whoops around the hospital room by patients and doctors. Baze chuckled deeply and nudged her ribs. Her eyes lit up as she remembered what she was telling Cassian.   
"you can see the footage if you like." She grinned.   
"After Chirrut and Bodhi come out, i just want to see Bodhi and Chirrut first." Cassian said, his mind set on seeing that Bodhi (and Chirrut of course) were both alive.

That was when Jyn and Baze shared concerned glances with each other, setting off alarm bells in the assassins head.  
"We'll take you to them, but, Bodhi. He really isn't in a good shape. He also somehow has night terrors in there Cassian. It's not a pretty sight." Jyn explained, her expression now solemn.   
"He's healing, but it's ugly." Baze admitted, resting a hand on Jyn's shoulder, who seemed to relax a little bit at the comforting touch. 

"I still want to see them."

Cassian, albeit, completely disgusted by the wounds that harmed his precious Bodhi, couldn't help but to feel anything but deep pain when he saw Rook. The sadness of seeing Chirrut didn't even compare to the pain of seeing Bodhi. Bodhi, although healing quiet fast, still had obvious scar tissue. The entire left side of him was burnt, save the top half of his head. Bodhi shuddered and twitched inside the tank. His face was badly disfigured on one side. For fourth time in his entire life, Cassian prayed to the Force. The first time he had prayed, was when his mother left him at a Rebel Alliance base to become an assassin and he had no one else to confide in. The second time when they flying out of Jedha, and the third time was climbing up that darn metal trap to Jyn at Scarif. After managing to save Jyn from Krennric, he had allowed himself a small amount of faith in the force. 

But never had he prayed with this much hope before.   
"I have started praying too, Captain Andor." Baze said, his eyes lingering on Chirrut.   
"I haven't." Jyn said, almost sadly.   
Suddenly nurses and the like came into the room.   
"It's time for Chirrut to wake up now." A nurse smiled. They all left the room and came back in when a Nurse informed them they could. Out of courtesy, the team let Baze rush in first. Giving them a few minutes of privacy Cassian and Jyn stood outside, smiling as they heard Baze laugh and cry.   
"Stop kissing me you old fool!" Chirrut demanded playfully. Jyn, impatient, deemed that they had waited long enough and entered the room, Cassian sighed (although it was a happy sigh) and quickly followed suit.   
"Chirrut!" Jyn exclaimed, running towards him and wrapping him in a hug.   
"Jyn! The stubborn Niece i never had!" Chirrut said warnly, wrapping his arm around her and petting her head.   
"I think you're getting snot on my lovely gown." Chirrut grinned, referring to the blue and very exposing hospital gown he wore. 

Jyn sniffed and smiled, looking up at Chirrut "i'm just glad you're okay you idiot! Baze told me what you did! The force can help but it can't save you from everything!" Jyn said annoyed, but mostly playfully.   
"Well, it has to leave some of the saving to Rogue One, doesn't is?" Chirrut smirked.   
"Speaking of saving, where's Bodhi? Oh, oh that's not good." Chirrut said, going into one of his trance like states.   
"The force moves darkly around him, he's going to need your help Cassian." Chirrut said, somehow facing directly to the Captains direction. 

"He's going to need everyone." Cassian admitted, scruffing his boot on the ground.   
"But especially you, you must not hold back on your feelings for him, do you hear me?" Chirrut demanded, his frustration rising. Cassian knew that Chirrut could sense things others could not. Cassian also knew exactly what feels he held towards the Jedhan Pilot. 

"Of course." Cassian said, his anxiety prickling at the edges of his consciousness.


End file.
